The Midnight Walkers
by Gul Bricett
Summary: Spock and McCoy are a couple - a loud one. Which makes those who walk by their door all jittery. Written for the st xi kink meme. Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek is owned by Paramount. This story is just fan fiction.

**Author's Note: **Written for this prompt on the st_xi_kink_meme: "5 times someone got off, overhearing Spock/McCoy having sex and the one time they invited the person listening to join them, with the one time being Kirk." Well, not everybody gets off in this fic, but all get close. Some are feeling horny, some are feeling lonely, poor Jim feels both, but...

**Pairings: **Spock/McCoy, Kirk/Spock/McCoy, Sulu/Chekov, Cupcake/Gaila; pre-pairing Scotty/Uhura; past Spock/Uhura

**Rated M**: contains mildly explicit slash and het sex, masturbation, mention of sex toys, and a fade-to-black threesome with a hint of D/s play.

**The Midnight Walkers  
**

**1. Chekov**

"Hey, Hikaru! Come back", Chekov called out softly.

"What? I thought we … Pavel, you can't just listen on other peoples' doors! What if the doctor hears you?"

"He von't – he's busy. Listen!"

…

"Isn't that …? Did he really say that?" Sulu whispered.

"Yeah. Is illogical, da? But hot!" Chekov actually started to giggle.

"Come on, Pavel." Sulu dragged his boyfriend away from McCoy's door.

And then he saw the wet spot on Pavel's pants.

"Oh no, you didn't … Pavel, you ARE a slut!"

"I'm not slut – I'm eighteen!"

"Yes, you are – and you'll take a shower right now!"

"Only if you come too, Karusha…"

"Just move it", said Sulu. He, too, was in a hurry.

**2. Cupcake**

As soon as Lieutenant Matthews heard the moans, he drew his phaser. Cautiously, he peered around the corner. The corridor was clear.

There it was again! The noises came from the CMO's cabin.

He considered setting off the alert, but decided against it.

Step 1: Identify the nature of the threat; step 2: choose appropriate course of action; like they taught you at the Academy.

As silently as possible, he approached the door and pressed his ear against it. It took him a while to understand what he heard, but then he quickly holstered his phaser again.

It was none of his business, he should just continue with his rounds. But he couldn't stop listening in. He felt himself getting hard, and began to stroke his cock through the uniform without even consciously noticing.

When he did, he snapped out of it, deeply embarrassed: he was on duty, and somebody could see him. He straightened to continue his walk, when he heard another series of very suggestive sighs, thumps, and whispers. It was no use – he had to take a break.

One of the many advantages of working in Security was that he had the floor plan of Deck D memorized and knew that right around the corner there was a supply closet; another was that he carried a universal key for rooms of this kind. Walking with a bit of difficulty, Cupcake retreated there to finish what he'd started.

**3. Gaila**

The mix of Vulcan and Terran pheromones, undetectable by human senses, hit Gaila like a crashing wave and made her shiver.

She followed it to its source. The couple inside couldn't be far from the door: the scent was too strong for them using the bed at the other end of the cabin.

On a whim, Gaila placed her hand against the door. Yes, she could feel the faint vibrations their movements created. She closed her eyes, picturing herself as a participant: Spock thrusting into McCoy thrusting into her. She let her body sway in synch with their rhythm, caressing her breasts with her free hand, getting wetter by the second, until a last, forceful thrust led to an audible bump and a muffled cry inside, which triggered her climax, too. She had to bite down on her lip not to scream, drawing a green drop of blood.

Slowly she exhaled and opened her eyes again. She was reasonably relaxed, but not fully so: the damn scent was still too strong, and started to affect her anew. Unfortunately, she didn't think Spock and McCoy would let her join in if she asked, at least not tonight. There were several officers nearby who would probably be delighted if she paid them a surprise visit. Or not: it was rather late; and sex should never be an inconvenience.

Suddenly Gaila became aware of a third scent she hadn't noticed before: the ship resembled an Orion Fertility Festival (ah, beautiful memories!) tonight. Another Terran male. Now she concentrated on it, she could even hear his deep breaths.

Smiling, she went on the prowl. As she had suspected, she didn't have to go far: the door to the supply closet was slightly ajar. Opened, it revealed Cupcake, flushed and sweaty, fumbling in vain with his dropped-down pants to hide his not unimpressive erection.

"Evening, Lieutenant", Gaila said with a predatory grin. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Oh yes … please", Cupcake stammered.

"Good", said Gaila and locked the door from the inside.

**4. Uhura**

Nyota was on her way back from working late in the lab, deep in thoughts. So, when she heard it first, she thought she was imagining it. But the second time she couldn't deny it: this was a sound she knew all too well – Spock moaning in passion.

Hearing it so unexpectedly made her knees go weak; she had to lean against the wall as other memories came back unbidden: of his unflinching dark eyes above her, of his sweat tasting just a little bit wrong, which she had found so inexplicably exciting…

It didn't help that the one Spock was with now was the man Gaila had teasingly called "#2 on your 'To do' list". Yes, she had hardly looked at Leonard without wanting to ruffle his hair, to…

Oh great, now she had managed to get envious of BOTH of them…

She pulled herself together. She wasn't a schoolgirl anymore; she didn't need to have at least a secret crush to feel complete. No obvious candidate for a relationship was in sight, and one night stands? That's what shore leave was for – the stopover at Risa had been exactly what she needed at the time.

And there was always Mr. M'kubwa, the present from Gaila, in her drawer.

He would see some action tonight.

**5. Scotty**

Scotty couldn't believe his ears: the straight laced First Officer and the grumpy doctor were at it like rabbits in heat!

He'd been standing there for some minutes, feeling horny, dizzy (yes, he might be a wee bit drunk), and more than a bit envious. At times like this, it seemed the whole crew was having fun every night, except for him. It was a ship full of nice, gorgeous ladies (and some of the lads were easy on the eyes, too), but when it came to his love life, he could as well have stayed on Delta Vega.

Oh well, he would spend some time with that Orion picture book Gaila had given him for Christmas. (Which had been a hint, Scotty was sure of that, he just wasn't sure what Gaila had hinted at …)

When he came to his door, he wondered how long it took for it to open. When it finally did, he realized that he was on the wrong side of the corridor: because there was Uhura, barefoot and in a bathrobe, behind it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you…" Scotty blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "…have a coffee for me?"

"Coffee." From the way she looked at him, Scotty wouldn't have been surprised if he had just grown a third ear. "Has everybody gone crazy tonight?"

"Never mind … I'll be going…" Scotty blushed. He felt like jumping out of the next airlock.

But now she started to smile … friendly?

"On the other hand, I couldn't sleep anyway. So come in, Scotty. I'll see what I can do…"

AND…

**Kirk**

Captain James T. Kirk was frustrated.

He was frustrated in general: he had known that captaincy was a stressful job. What they had forgotten to tell him was that being a captain ruled out most of his former ways to work off some of that stress.

Starting a bar fight? Representing the Federation; diplomatic incidents, and all that…

No-strings-attached one night stands? Crew morale! Crew morale! And just try to avoid a miffed ex on a starship…

Even cracking a joke could be a no-no: if you said "Aww, why don't you drive us right into that sun there?" on the bridge, there was always a chance the answer was: "Aye, aye, sir" – and everything was too late.

On top of this, his best friend and his First Officer, who was good company in his own way, had recently hooked up, which, Jim feared, could very well mean spending less quality time with their commanding officer.

Which was very much connected with why he was especially frustrated tonight: while he was trying to sleep, alone in his bunk, two cabins down the corridor those two were engaged in such an epic fuckathon they woke him up. Twice. (He really had to have a word with Scotty about soundproofing the living quarters.) The third time he'd had enough. He'd decided he could as well hear all of it and walked out into the corridor.

And now he stood in front of Bones' door in his pajamas and felt like a fool, because it seemed the show was over.

He gave it a last try. He leaned against the door.

When it suddenly swooshed open, Jim was caught completely by surprise. He lost balance and half-fell into the dimly lit room, only to be caught by Bones. Who wore nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hello, Jim. Didn't they teach you not to eavesdrop? It's really bad manners", Bones said in a low, husky voice. Jim had never heard his friend speak like that before – but, man, it sounded hot!

"Guess we'll have to teach you some…" Bones gripped Jim's arm even tighter.

"Hey, wouldn't that be mutiny?"

"Not if I declare you unfit for duty."

"But I'm not." Jim grinned as he pressed lightly against Bones, letting him feel his growing hardness.

Bones smirked and murmured something that could well have been "incorrigible".

That was when Jim felt a very faint source of warmth, like sun on a winter's day, behind himself. Spock.

"To me, the captain seems to be emotionally compromised to a degree, doctor. In-depth investigations are needed."

A hot hand slid across the meld points on Jim's temple, another consciousness brushed against his own, sending sensations that made his skin tingle all over and a mental image – of Jim's own ass? Cool!

It made Jim tense and gasp.

He wanted to say: "Hey, it's my lucky night!", but Bones' tongue in his mouth shut him up.

THE END


End file.
